


3 mal als Kork eifersüchtig wurde und 1 mal als er das nicht nötig hatte.

by i_am_a_hog



Category: Traumschiff Surprise – Periode 1 (2004)
Genre: 3+1, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, bullyparade canon compliant, slight angst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: What it says in the title!
Relationships: Jürgen T. Kork/Spuck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	3 mal als Kork eifersüchtig wurde und 1 mal als er das nicht nötig hatte.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw.

1.

Dass Spuck eigentlich nichts von ihm wollte, war Kork von Anfang an klar. Das wäre ja auch unanständig gewesen, so eine Beziehung. Selbst, wenn keine Emotionen im Spiel wären. Aber das waren sie – von wegen Mensch ärgere dich nicht… da musste man sich doch ärgern. Aber Flirten ging immer und so alberte Kork weiterhin mit seinem Ersten Offizier herum, der ja angeblich keine Emotionen hatte.

Von wegen.

Auf dem Schiff hatte Kork auch relativ wenig Grund zur Eifersucht. Wer würde ihm denn Spuck schon wegnehmen? Also war alles gut, bis zu dieser verdammten Zeitreisemission.

Verflucht sollte sie sein, und Rock gleich dazu. Wie Spuck diesen Mann anhimmelte, wollte Kork überhaupt nicht sehen. Das ging doch nicht, sie hatten immerhin die Welt zu retten. Und überhaupt! Sah Spuck denn nicht, dass Rock so hetero war, wie es nur ging?

Eine Unverschämtheit. Es ging schon im Taxi los. Wie die Vulkanette den Rock so anflötete – im übertragenen Sinne, nicht wie Schrotti. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Spuckis Aufmerksamkeit hatte doch zuvor fast ungeteilt ihm gehört. Kork widerstand dem Drang, in all der Aufregung nach Spucks Hand zu greifen Diese Grenzen hatte er bis jetzt nicht überschritten, und diese Blöße würde er sich nicht geben. Da übergab er sich lieber.

Dass Spucki das überhaupt mitbekam war schon ein Wunder, und dann schaute er Kork auch noch so an – mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Besorgnis – und das kam irgendwie gar nicht gut beim Käpt‘n an, weil er jetzt mit einer Mischung aus Empörung und Zuneigung zu kämpfen hatte, was ihm so gar nicht gefiel. Doch dieser Kampf dauerte nicht lang, weil ihn eben der in seinem materiellen Umfeld wieder ablenkte. Wie konnte es denn sein, dass noch immer auf sie geschossen wurde? Dieser Rock konnte doch echt absolut gar nichts.

* * *

2.

Kork hätte ein bisschen Abwechslung gar nicht so übel gefunden. Wenn es nicht immer nur Rock wäre, den Spucki anhimmelte. Auf der anderen Seite war es ganz gut, dass es nur dieser eine Mann war; wenn Spucki plötzlich allen hinterhergesabbert hätte außer Kork, dann hätte sich das sicher schlecht auf dessen Psyche ausgewirkt… schlechter. Es war ja nicht so, als täte ihm das hier gut.

So hatte Spucki _ihn_ noch nie angeschaut. So mit Bewunderung in den Augen. Und so ganz konzentriert, dass sich seine Ohren so aufstellten.

Außer einmal vielleicht. Vor ein paar Tagen, als Kork für Spucki extra Sahne auf den Teller bestellt hatte. Da hatte die Vulkanette so ein weiches Lächeln und legte den Kopf so niedlich schief. Genau wie als Kork ihm beim letzten Strandurlaub seinen Lieblingscocktail mitgebracht hatte. Und diese eine Nacht, als sie auf einem Planeten gestrandet waren. Die Nacht, in der Kork dachte, dass ihm nun der Geduldsfaden reißen würde, weil Spuck ihn mit schüchtern zuckenden Mundwinkeln und hoffnungsvollen Ohrspitzen angesehen hatte.

„Kann ich vielleicht bei dir mit in’n Schlafsack?“

Ja, kalt war es gewesen, aber Spuck war warm.

Also vielleicht hatte Spuck ihn ein paar Mal genauso angeschaut. Aber das machte man eben aus Respekt vor seinem Käpt’n.

Deswegen wusste Kork auch nicht, warum es ihn so wütend machte, dass Spuck jetzt jemanden gefunden hatte zum anhimmeln. Er selber hatte ja eh nie eine Chance gehabt.

* * *

3.

Und dann war‘s vorbei. Die Zeitmaschine hatte keinen Saft mehr und Spucki beschloss, dazubleiben. In der Vergangenheit.

Queen Metapha stand auf. Spucks Ohren hingen tiefer, als Kork sie je gesehen hatte. Irgendwas tat ihm im Brustkorb weh – wenn das jetzt ein Herzinfarkt war, dann war es wohl der zeitlich am schlechtesten passende Herzinfarkt jemals.

Als dann auch noch Rock aufstand, musste Kork schlucken. Das konnte nicht so enden. Nicht so. Queen Metapha trat zur Seite und irgendwie konnte Kork trotz seiner Kurzsichtigkeit die Tränen auf Spuckis Wangen sehen. Das war nicht gut.

Rock schenkte Spucki doch tatsächlich dieses blöde Schwein. Aber irgendwie störte Kork das nicht – solange Spuck glücklich war, selbst mit dem kleinen Trost, brachte er es nicht über sich, ihm diesen Moment zu vermiesen.

Der Schmerz in seiner Brust war immer noch da, aber Kork machte sich tapfer auf den Weg zu Spucki. Es waren nur ungefähr fünf Meter, aber als er ankam, fühlte es sich an, als wären es sieben. Vielleicht hatte er doch einen Herzinfarkt.

Spucki sah ihn an und plötzlich schossen auch Kork die Tränen in die Augen. Seine … nein, diese Vulkanette durfte nicht so aussehen. Spuckis Zustand – die tränenüberströmten Wangen, die hängenden Ohren, die zitternden Mundwinkel und die Finger, die sich fest an die Schweine-Dose klammerten – machte Kork so unglücklich, dass er lieber selbst geblieben und gestorben wäre. Hätte er doch nur ein Stück Käsesahne mehr gegessen! Dann könnte er Spucks Platz einnehmen.

Bevor er sich versah, hatte er Spuck im Arm, klammerte sich so fest an ihn, wie die Vulkanette an ihr Gummischwein. Kork wusste, dass sie sich hier verabschiedeten und immer noch, aus irgendeinem Grund, hielt er sich zurück und sagte nicht, dass er Spucki so unerhört liebte, dass er einen Herzinfarkt erlitt, wenn er ihn verlassen musste.

Dann war auch das vorbei.

Die wenigen Sekunden Zeitreise zurück waren die schlimmsten in Korks Leben.

Und dann folgten die besten.

* * *

+1

„Käpt’n?“

„Ja?“

Er hatte es Spuck immer noch nicht gesagt.

„Du, ich muss dir was sagen.“

Kork saß in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer auf dem oberen Stockbett und versuchte, sich das Dame Spielen beizubringen. Ziemlich kniffelig.

„Ja?“

Spucki kletterte zu ihm hoch. Eigentlich war das ja Spucks Bett, aber Kork kam manchmal zum Denken hier hoch. Und zum Dame spielen. Aber das konnte er sowieso nicht.

Im Schneidersitz nahm Spuck neben ihm Platz. Eigentlich fast auf ihm, aber Kork, störte das nicht. Wie könnte es?

„Ich bin ja jetzt dreihundertfünfunddreißig.“

„Ja, und?“ Kork sah von seinem Spielbrett auf. Spuck lächelte ihn an und wackelte ein bisschen mit den Schultern. Kork fand das unglaublich niedlich.

„Also, ich hab jetzt noch so ungefähr fünfzig Jahre zu leben.“

„Ja Spucki! Jetzt sei doch nicht so morbid!“

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Dass Spuck auf seine alten Tage noch so düster werden würde, hätte Kork nicht gedacht.

„Ja, aber hör mal. Du bist ja auch vierzig, also hast du auch noch fünfzig…“ Spuck schweifte ab und zählte an seinen Fingern nach. Kork brauchte einen Moment, um an seinen eigenen Fingern Korrektur zu rechnen und kam auf dasselbe Ergebnis.

„Spucki!“

Und wieder sah Spuck ihn so an. So ganz konzentriert und voller Bewunderung… oder?

„Das heißt…“ diesmal war es Kork, der abschweifte.

„Ja, Käpt’n. Unser Schiff muss in ‘nem halben Jahr wieder zum TÜV.“

„Nein!“

„Hä, wie _nein_? Das is‘ doch alle drei Jahre!“

„Ja scho‘, aber das bedeutet doch, dass wir zusammen alt werden können.“

„Dass das Schiff zum TÜV muss?“

„Nein, dass wir noch die gleiche Zeit haben.“

„Aber… oh.“

Spuckis Augen waren ganz groß und ganz warm und irgendwie fanden sich ihre Finger auf der pink-geblümten Bettdecke, und irgendwie musste Kork wie blöd grinsen.

Irgendwie fuhr er mit den Fingern der anderen Hand über Spuckis spitzes Ohr und in dessen Haare, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss spitzten.

Und irgendwie war es ganz einfach, Schrottis blödes Geflöte zu ignorieren, wenn man seinen ersten Offizier im Schoß hatte.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw x 2.
> 
> Bitte bitte comments,,,,, und kudos :)


End file.
